


love will come in the morning

by joyfully



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, oikawa is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfully/pseuds/joyfully
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata fight. A lot. More than they should.The only thing they really need is a little breakfast and some smiles.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	love will come in the morning

_12:05 AM._

In Akaashi’s book, it’s not considered unusual to be awake at this hour; for him, it’s somewhat early. Unlike him, Bokuto’s sound asleep while Akaashi is just beginning his sleepless night, typing out some document on his laptop for an assigned project. Eventually, he loses count of the words typed, only focused on finishing it before the deadline. The revision process might take a few more hours, which puts him further back on his sleep schedule, but it’s well worth it. It’s routine for Akaashi to be like this. 

A somewhat more unusual situation, but nothing new to Akaashi’s knowledge, is the knock he hears at the door. He pauses his typing mid-sentence, already guessing who his late-night guest is. Originally, he had planned to retrieve his freshly brewed tea once he had finished this one paragraph, but he sets that aside as he shuffles to the front door. Pressing his eye to the little peephole in the door isn’t necessary, since the orange spike of hair he spots speaks for itself.

In most situations, when someone shows up at your doorstep at such an unexpected time, there’s bound to be questions asked. But it only takes a moment for Akaashi to read Hinata’s facial expressions, notice the swollen eyelids and rosy cheeks, and not speak a single word of concern. There’s no need for words. 

“Come in. I’ll make some tea for you.” The boy at the door sniffles and follows Akaashi inside, accepting the immediate invitation. While Akaashi made his way to the kitchen to brew said tea, Hinata already takes a seat on the sofa, near the coffee table where the boy’s laptop and documents lay.

“Pardon the intrusion,” he mumbles, despite knowing Akaashi doesn’t mind, but he says it anyway for the sake of being polite. After a few minutes, Akaashi joins him on that same sofa, carefully passing the fresh tea to Hinata. He bows in thanks to the older boy, quickly indulging the boy’s hospitality by taking a few sips. A little voice in his head tells him that this was originally meant for Akaashi’s nightly endeavours, but he quickly shoos it away before doubt can seep in.

“So,” Akaashi begins, resting his hands neatly in his lap. “What brings you here?” A little too late to drop the question some might think, but it’s good to wait for the waters to settle.

The mug finds itself cupped between Hinata’s hands, softly warming his sullen nerves. “We fought. Again.” It’s a little awkward to meet Akaashi’s gaze, so he instead stares down into the mug, watching his own reflection slowly pan in thin waves. 

From his spot on the sofa, Akaashi settles in, repositioning his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “If I may ask, what did you fight about?” It’s almost like Hinata didn’t arrive at his doorstep for this exact reason. 

“It’s stupid, now that I mention it,” he sniffles. Akaashi shakes his head in reassurement, so the boy continues. “We always end up fighting over the dumbest things. Last week, we ended up fighting about whose turn it was to do the laundry.” Akaashi feels that statement resonate with him, since he has his own troubles with Bokuto attending to the laundry. “This week, he’s been trying to get me to sleep earlier than normal, but I’ve been staying up late to study for finals. Tonight, he ended up snapping at me, and it just. Went downhill from there.” His voice deflates. His faint reflection in the mug mocks his own appearance, but he wills away the urge to let more tears fall at the sight.

“I know he means well for me.” Hinata pauses, cupping the mug just a little tighter, to feel some sort of steady ground. “But sometimes, he has a way of making his words sound meaner than they’re supposed to be. Like I get he’s trying to help, but he just sounds so mean sometimes. You know?” In response, Akaashi nods.

“I understand how that feels. Bokuto-san tends to criticize me sometimes since I can be a little blunt with my words, but he knows what I mean. The same goes for you. It might just be part of his nature, speaking in such a… forward manner.” His last words finish in an awkward stance as he nudges his glasses up once more. 

There’s a comfort that Hinata only finds in Akaashi’s words. He huffs out a soft laugh, feeling his tense grip around the mug loosen. “Yeah, I know. Right now, sitting here, I feel a lot more calmer than I did back home. Whenever we’re both mad, things get so bad in the moment. But it’s just something that makes us _us_ , I guess.” His heart feels a little lighter after confessing those words.

“Thanks,” his gaze matches Akaashi’s now, voice low but appreciative, “for listening to me. It must be annoying, having to hear me rant like this all the time.”

A soft grin pulls at the older boy’s lips. “Don’t feel bad. It’s no problem at all. I don’t mind.”

“So, do you want to spend the night with me? Or would you rather head home?” While Hinata’s emotions might have settled down, he’s still unsure of whether to return home or not. His place is considered walking distance from Akaashi’s, but there’s an uncertainty about the late night that makes Hinata fearful. With his final sip from the mug, he answers Akaashi simply.

“If it’s alright with you,” his words sound slightly bashful, “can I stay the night with you? We both need some time before we can talk again, and also, I’m just _deadbeat tired_ from walking.” They both share a giggle at that comment. He sets the mug aside along with his final worries. 

“Of course that’s fine. I’m glad to have you. Have you washed up already?” The boy shakes his head. Akaashi rises from his seat, taking Hinata’s empty mug with him to the kitchen.

“Go wash up. I’ll prepare a set of clothes for you.” They’re quick instructions, ones that Hinata follows with rapt attention. As Akaashi fills the mug with water and lets it sit half full, he can hear the soft patter of feet as Hinata makes his way to the bathroom. Bokuto’s probably sound asleep, unaware of the recent events that happened in his own apartment.

Later, when Hinata finishes his business, he clothes himself with the spares Akaashi provided, which were most likely some of Bokuto’s old apparel, some of which were probably too small for him to fit. He joins Akaashi in the bedroom, who’s waiting patiently by the bedside, next to a snoring Bokuto.

The sleeping beauty mumbles a few words as his unconscious mind detects a dip in the mattress, along with the rustle of the blankets. “Akaashi?” His name is mumbled in a slur. 

“It’s me.” He softly responds. In a hushed whisper, he adds, “Hinata is also joining us tonight.” Mentioned boy climbs into the large bed, scooting close to Bokuto’s side. Bokuto doesn’t seem all that bothered as Hinata wriggles closer to his side.

“Ah,” he sighs almost dreamily, shifting just a tad to make room for the boy. Akaashi is the last to join, draping the covers over all three appropriately. A few more nonsensical sounds drift from Bokuto’s lips before he’s off to dreamland again. To his side, Hinata giggles, noting his own volume. It’s funny how Bokuto reacted so normally, and now he’s out like a light.

“Goodnight, Hinata,” Akaashi whispers, tucking the boy in. Now that he’s here, settled in the sheets, the exhaustion of the day tumbles like a stack of dominos. Sleep nearly consumes him immediately, his eyes growing heavier by the second. 

“Goodnight,” Hinata murmurs, as he too joins Bokuto in dreamland.

Akaashi considers himself lucky, since he pretty much finished his paper before Hinata made an unexpected visit. It was a slight disturbance to his nightly routine, but he’ll take it gratefully. His phone is set on the nightstand after he shoots a quick text, and now Akaashi settles into the bed and simply focuses on _getting some actual fucking sleep_. 

* * *

“Wait,” Kageyama pauses the FaceTime call, switching to his messaging app to check the message he’s just received. “Hold on.” It takes him a moment to read it, resulting in a heavy sigh of relief. He props against his pillows once more, returning back to the call.

“Well? What is it?” From the other end of the line, Oikawa prompts for answers.

Kageyama wordlessly clicks out of the call again to send a reply, returning to an Oikawa who seems ready to doze off. “Hinata’s with Akaashi-san.”

“That’s good! Good, glad to hear it.” Oikawa sarcastically returns. Kageyama knows that Oikawa is probably tired, hence why his reply sounds so embedded with sarcasm. Normally, when Kageyama calls Oikawa, it has to do with either of two things: volleyball or Hinata. Considering the hour he’s called at, Oikawa opts for the latter. 

“Since that solves all your problems, can we go to bed yet? I’m tired, and you must be too.” Next to him, Iwaizumi sleeps soundly under the covers, who seems completely unbothered by the ongoing call.

“I guess. I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep just yet.” His mind still needs time to calm down from the recent events. He knows there’s no point chasing after Hinata, the situation has repeated itself too many times for him to take another extra step. His only choice is to take to the phone with Oikawa, hoping that his nerves might settle. He understands they both need time apart to heal, not necessarily each other.

“Don’t overthink it. He’s fine. You guys will be fine. In the morning, things will be different, like it never happened. That’s just how it is. People fight and make up in different ways. Me and Iwa-chan sometimes need time apart before we’re ready to see each other again.” His lover’s name is spoken in fretful whispers. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he admits. Even while he’s sprawled out on the spacious bed, it feels lonely without the boy next to him. “I’ll try to get some sleep now.”

“Good,” Oikawa concedes, voice a little less sarcastic. “I’m a genius, so trust me a bit. Trust each other too. Goodnight, Tobio-chan.”

“Night,” he responds, letting Oikawa hang up on the other side. Before he lets the idea of loneliness plague his mind, he turns the light off, doing his best to shut out negative thoughts and just get some sleep. It’s emotionally draining, fighting with Hinata, but it’s just nature to them. It doesn’t excuse his attitude, no, but it’s difficult to control the flame in his words.

It’s easier to forgive and forget, Kageyama thinks one more time before sinking away to dreamland. Morning will come, a new beginning will arise.

“Ah, Iwa-chan sleeps so peacefully, despite Tobio-chan’s problems,” he comments in a soft voice. It’s more to himself, rather than to the sleeping boy next to him. His gaze falls on the boy a little longer than needed be, so he flinches slightly when the other rustles in his sleep.

Oikawa flinches once more. “I was never sleeping. It’s hard to sleep when you’re over there chatting up a storm,” Iwaizumi grumbles, turning on his side that faces Oikawa.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Iwa-chan. I didn’t know you weren’t sleeping,” Oikawa apologizes in a fretful tone.

“It’s fine.” He repositions the kitty-paw adorned sleep mask he’s wearing to his forehead, matching Oikawa’s gaze. His eyes are slightly glossy, still registering the soft light in the room. They’re weary-laden, but still sharp, piercing Oikawa. “You’re not wrong with what you said. Lovers fight. It’s part of life.”

“Yeah, I know.” Oikawa props himself up on one elbow, facing the other boy. “Sometimes they fight too much, but they always end up together again, almost like it never happened. We’re different from them.”

“Like you said, everyone is different. Even if I’m still pissed at you, part of me never stops loving you nonetheless.” Iwaizumi yawns.

“You love me? I never hear Iwa-chan say this,” he squeals, moving towards the boy to give a hug.

Iwaizumi is nimble, even if he is sleepy. It’s practically reflex as he rejects Oikawa’s need for a possible cuddle, throwing a quick jab to his stomach. Oikawa whines in response, clutching his stomach like he was wounded, despite the fact that it wasn’t a very sharp blow.

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan, that hurt!” Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes, readjusting the sleep mask above his eyes and turns to lay on his backside.

“Just go to bed. You’ll be fine.” Oikawa lets out a final whine before reaching over to shut off the bedside lamp. Once he’s under the covers once again, he presses himself close to Iwaizumi, this time with no rejection.

* * *

Daylight eventually comes. Any worries Hinata had the night before evaporated before the morning rays. Streaks of sunlight filter into the bedroom, covering the boy in a layer of warmth. It’s peaceful, Hinata recognizes as he stirs in his sleep. He doesn’t bother opening his eyes, only registering the extra warmth felt by the two boys next to him. He’s unsure of the time in that moment, but it’s okay. A few extra minutes in paradise wouldn’t hurt, just a little longer before returning to reality.

He hears a voice call out to him in his sleep. “Hinata, Hinata.” It faintly registers in his mind. It calls out to him once more, bringing him out of his sleepy wonderland. His eyes slowly open as the voice becomes clearer to him now. The lack of heat around him says another thing as well.

“Hinata,” Akaashi calls to Hinata once more. His body sharply responds by sitting up, eyes wearily pinpointing the boy standing in the doorway. Time is once again unclear to him.

“Kageyama’s here,” Bokuto mentions, standing next to the other boy. His hair appears slightly damp, signs of a recent shower. The towel around his neck suggests the same idea.

His eyes widen a little more now, hopping out of bed like it was instinct. “Oh.” He nearly topples over in the process of getting out of bed, catching himself before he could take the tumble.

“I have your clothes right here.” Hinata’s view falls on the set of folded clothes he’s holding. “Go change and wash up, I’ll make you some breakfast.” Hinata takes flight after receiving the clothes from Akaashi. He’s quick to care for himself, brushing his teeth with the spare toothbrush Akaashi keeps in the bathroom. Soon, he joins the boys in the main room, including Kageyama, who’s wordlessly seated on the sofa.

“Here, have this before you go.” Akaashi hands a small paper bag over to Hinata, who accepts it gratefully. Hinata's eyes look over at Kageyama, who appears more timid than normal. Wordlessly, he communicates for their departure, the other boy already making his way to the door. Kageyama bows politely to both Bokuto and Akaashi as he leaves.

“You got this,” Bokuto has a way of encouraging Hinata with his words. Hinata dutifully nods while he clambers to put his shoes on, bowing politely once more before joining his boyfriend in the hallway. Bokuto and Akaashi wave the boys off, watching as they both turn down the hallway. Akaashi observes the situation to be relatively composed as he closes the door.

“I’m going to assume you made some breakfast for me too, Akaashi,” Bokuto huddles behind the younger boy, burying himself in his neckline. The faint scent of shampoo makes Akaashi’s hectic morning feel just a little more peaceful.

“Of course I did, Bokuto-san,” he replies, keening into the boy’s touch. He feels soft kisses press themselves into the line of his skin, giggling as he wards Bokuto off. The older boy pouts, but they soon exchange another round of giggles. Mornings like these make Akaashi appreciate the boy he loves, his wild sunshine.

  
  


As the pair walk down the hallway from Akaashi’s apartment, Hinata can’t help but feel silent. The walls feel familiar to him, having trekked between these same walls multiple times. It’s awkward, it always has been, trying to get back into the rhythm they used to. Hinata knows it ends up happening like clockwork, but he still can’t help but feel awkward. 

“Hey,” he pipes up, grabbing the attention of the other boy.

“Hey,” the other replies. His voice doesn’t sound hostile at all; rather, it retains the same timidity he saw earlier.

He’s not sure what to continue with. Instead, a thought pops into his mind, which makes him snicker softly. Kageyama looks over at him, cocking a brow in question.

“What are you laughing about?” Hinata laughs a little louder this time.

“Nothing. Just thinking about how awkward we are right now, even though we were completely different last night.” It’s okay for him to joke about situations like this, since he feels as though his wounds have healed.

“Shut up,” Kageyama mumbles, although the slight grin his lips pull says otherwise. “We’re just stupid like that sometimes. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, Kageyama-kun,” the boy replies. He feels a smirk grow. “Since you’re feeling so sorry, I should eat this whole breakfast by myself.” Hinata knows that Akaashi always makes servings that fill both of them.

“I take it back,” Kageyama retorts, “I call dibs on the omurice.” The thought of it makes his stomach growl.

“Be nice and maybe I’ll give you some,” Hinata teases, his heart feeling lighter as he takes to skipping a bit. Kageyama is back to his normal self, engaging in banter with the boy like nothing happened. Laughter bounces off the wall in echoes that might end up disturbing the neighbors.

“Let’s go home,” Kageyama tells Hinata once they’re out the door. “I’m actually starving.”

“Okay, lead the way!” Hinata chirps. _Home_.

(There’s no need for an extravagant make up, or a teary reunion, because the only thing they really need is a little breakfast and some smiles.)

**Author's Note:**

> bokuaka are hinata's parents i dont make the rules


End file.
